My Morphine: These Precious Things
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: Chapter 16 of my Morphine unabridged, it's longer than the posted version but has more fun stuff. :p R&R Shonen ai and slight hints at Shojoai


****

My Morphine:

Chapter Sixteen: Precious Things. 

(Unabridged Version.)

Niamh Eve Holden sighed and sunk into the wooden chair at the kitchen table, hearing the screen door open and shut. 

"Mommy!" the eight year old blonde cried, running into the kitchen, a tall woman followed behind. He dropped his backpack carelessly on the floor and gave her a hug. "Hi, mommy, how do you feel?"  
"Oh, a little better I suppose, Mizuno, darling." She said quietly, ruffling his hair.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, patting her round stomach. 

"No thank you, love, just get your homework done so you can go out and play."  
"Okay, mom!" He grinned and raced into the other room, grabbing his knapsack. "Thank you, Lydia for picking Mizuno up from school."  
"Oh, no problem." She smiled sweetly and Niamh tried to rise.

"Let me make you some tea--" She said, about halfway up.

"Sit down, will you! I'll get it." 

The blonde woman smiled gratefully, sinking back down again. 

"Uh, and they say the second child's always easier." She remarked with a roll of her eyes. Lydia laughed and poured the water into two mugs, dunking the teabags quickly. She looked back to her friend and noted how such a swollen stomach made her look so strange and frail. Niamh was always petite to begin with, but now she looked awkward, and oh-so-weary, not near as dazzling as she had been with Mizuno. She set the cup and saucer in front of her, filling it to the brim with milk and adding a spoonful of sugar. 

"Niamh, didn't the doctor tell you it wasn't a good idea to have any more children, after you had Mizuno?"  
"Yes…but….Arthur wanted another…What could I say?" She said, softly, staring down at her tea. "He wants more after this one, too."  
"Love, I don't know how you put up with him! You're one of Zi's most powerful Priestesses and you allow him to turn you into this little submissive--"  
"Lydia, please." She interrupted as the young woman stopped and bit her lip. 

"I'm sorry--"  
"Don't be, it's not your fault."  
"But, Niamh, I'm worried for you, I mean, you look horrible."  
"Oh, _thank you_." she said with a smile.

"You know I don't mean it that way, but still, Niamh, you have to start taking it easy…"

"I am, I am, I'm trying, but it's hard to 'take it easy' and be a mom at the same time." She slowly got up and opened the freezer door. 

Niamh cradled the tiny little bundle, pacing slowly around the nursery, singing softly. The door inched open a little and a big green eye peered through the crack.

She smiled softly. "Come in, Mizuno."  
Apprehensively, he crept in and sat in the white rocking chair, his feet not touching the floor. She slowly made her way to him, sitting on the bed next to the chair. Niamh nudged the lavender blanket away from the little newborn's face. 

"Come here and take a look at your baby sister, Meara." She said as he frowned. "Oh, don't be that way, Mizuno, darling." She laughed softly, straightening his golden hair. "Here, would you like to hold her?" He shook his head vehemently as Niamh laughed softly. "Mizuno, don't be a pain. It's not hard, just put your arms like mine…that's it, and here." She gently placed the bundle in his arms. The tiny little girl opened her eyes and cooed. Mizuno looked up at his mother who smiled. "See? I told you that you'd be fine." She finger-combed his hair again and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "See, Mizuno, darling? She likes you." He smiled, reluctantly, then beamed. "Now, I'll be right back, I left Meara's bottle downstairs."

Meara giggled, raising her tiny hands. Niamh returned quickly and shook the bottle. 

"Isn't she precious, Mizuno?"

"I _guess_, for a little drool-blob." he said as Niamh laughed. 

"Does that mean you don't want to feed her, then?"

Mizuno sat with Niamh, a two year-old Meara in the bathtub. She giggled and bashed her fists into the water happily, picking up a little rubber ducky. 

"Mizu! Play!" She said, splashing her older brother. Niamh laughed and picked up the wriggling little girl. 

"Sorry, honeybunny, it's time for bed."  
"Don't wanna!" She protested as her mother wrapped her in a fluffy towel and sat her on her lap. 

"If you stay in, you'll turn into a prune, love." She teased. "Then someone might decide to eat you." She tickled her and then began to brush her wet hair. Meara giggled and waved around the rubber ducky, making it squeak. 

Niamh sat Meara on her knee and Mizuno beside her, smiling widely.

"I have some _very good_ news! You two are going to have another brother or sister! Isn't that great?" 

Meara frowned. "Don't want no more! Just want Mizu!" 

"Oh, sweetheart, you'll love having another sibling, you'll have someone to play with and--"  
"Don't want!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking her tiny feet and swinging her fists. Mizuno stood quickly and scooped her up.

"Meara, it's not that bad--"  
"Mommy won't love us no more!" She wailed as Niamh stood as well as smoothed her hair, kissing each pink cheek.

"Yes, I will, sweetie, I'll love both of you just as much as before--"

Meara sniffled. "Mommy mean it?"  
"Yes! Of course I do!" She said, giving them both a big hug. 

Mizuno came home to see Meara sitting on the floor, playing with her dolls, chewing on the ear of a powder-pink bunny plushie. He dropped his backpack on a chair and crouched down.

"Hey, kiddo, where's mom?" He asked as the bunny ear dropped from her mouth as she spoke.  
"Mommy's napping. She not feelin' good." She thrust a guy doll with a plastic-chiseled physique at him. "Here! You be Ken!" He looked to the steps and then back to his sister, putting it down. 

"Not now, Meara, I want to go check on Mom, okay?" She nodded, but stuck her tongue out at him.

He walked upstairs and knocked gently on her door.

"Mom?"  
"Come in." She said, as he opened it. Niamh lay on the bed, sitting up slightly. 

"Are you okay?"  
"Oh…yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just tired, that's all. I left Meara to play downstairs, she wasn't causing trouble, was she?"  
"No, not at all, but are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, just hurts a little." She said, patting her stomach.

"I think you should call the doctor-"  
"No, Mizuno, darling, I'm fine, really."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Well…I'm calling Dad, just in case."  
"Don't bother, he's coming home early today…or should I say coming home today." She sighed as he hesitated. 

"Okay…if you need anything, just call. I'll keep an eye on Meara and cook dinner for you if you want."  
"Oh, just call for Pizza or something. Don't bother cooking."

"Okay,"  
"Thank you, love, you're too good to be true." She smiled brightly as he grinned.

"No problem. I'll let you rest, now."  
"Thank you."  
He shut the door and walked back downstairs, to see Meara there holding out the doll again. 

"Now will you be Ken?" 

"Can it wait till after I do my homework? I don't have much."  
"Fi~ne." 

Shortly after, their father came home.   
"Were is Niamh?" Was all he said. 

"Upstairs, she wasn't feeling good. I'm kind of--"  
"I know." With that he stomped upstairs. 

"Poopie-head." Meara said, going back to brushing Barbie's hair. 

The next morning, Mizuno awoke to find their mother gone. Their Father sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. 

"Where's mom?" He asked as Arthur just turned the page of the newspaper.

"At the hospital. She will remain there until the baby is born."  
"What?! Wh--why didn't you wake us up!?"  
"Because, it was unnecessary. No use getting worked up over it." Mizuno fumed as he looked up, shaking the paper. "I've hired a nanny for you both. She'll be arriving soon and will be here when you return from school."  
"Will she be okay?" He asked, his father silent, ignoring. "Can we go see her? Answer me!"  
"No, you may not. Now get your sister up."  
Mizuno hesitated, then ran upstairs to wake Meara. 

"Mea…come on, wake up, Sleepyhead." He said as she growled, opening her emerald eyes.

"Where's mommy. Mommy s'posta wake me ups." She mumbled as he nodded. 

"I know, but Mommy's not here, right now."  
"Why?"  
"She's in the hospital."  
"What's a hopspittle?"  
"A place where people go when they're sick."  
"Like the mean ole icky doctor's?"

"Yeah, but bigger."  
"So, mommy sick?"  
"Yes. Father got us a Nanny to help take care of us."  
"Don't want no Nanny-goat." She said, sitting up and crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

He laughed softly and picked her up. "Neither do I…."  


Three months passed and their father came home again, looking aggravated. Mizuno had just put Meara to bed and saw him conversing with the Nanny.

"Father?" He said, the elder looking at him crossly.

"What?"  
"I…I was wondering how Mom was doing…"

"I'm afraid she's….I'm afraid she's given up." For the first time ever, Mizuno thought he might have looked sad. 

"I…I don't understand." He did, but he wanted to be told wrong. 

"Mizuno, she's dead."

"No!"  
"I'm sorry." He looked back down at his coffee and then to the Nanny. "I'm going to need you to stay longer than expected, Lillian." 

Mizuno trembled and ran back upstairs. He hesitated, then checked on Meara. She sat up in bed, playing with her hair, pulling on the curls and watching them retract. 

"What's wrong, Mizu?" He shook his head and sat down, pulling her into his arms. "What's a matter, Mizu?"

"Mom…Mom's gone."  
"Yeah, Mizu said she at the hopspittle."

"No…she's dead…I mean, she's not coming back…" he said as she looked up at him with her large eyes. 

"Why?"  
"Because, people don't come back when they're dead."

The little girl did a spin in front of the full length mirror, then turned to her older brother, smiling widely. 

"Mizu? How do I look?" She asked as he nodded approvingly.

"Absolutely fabulous. I'm sure you'll be the best and prettiest ballerina out there, Meara." 

"Really?!" She squealed with childish joy as he nodded again. "Mizu…will Daddy be there?"

"Yup, he told me this morning." He said, though he bit his lip, not knowing if he really would come.

"Will he bring flowers? All the other girls Mommies and Daddies are gonna bring them flowers."

"I'm sure he will. I foresee a dozen roses." He teased as she grinned. Her brother checked his watch and noted they still had some time before her class went on. 

Meara spun a few more times then practiced the routine. 

"Mizu?"

"Do we have a Mommy?" she asked, looking to him with her big, innocent seeming green eyes.

He bit his lip slightly. "We did. She died when you were only three."

"How come?"

"Don't know. Dad wouldn't tell me." 

"Is she comin' back?"

He shook his head. "No, people don't come back when they die."

"Why?"  
"They just don't okay?"

"Okay." She continued dancing. "Mizu?"  
"Yes?"  
"Was she perty?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she look like?"  
"Well, she had blonde hair--"

"Like you?"  
"Uh-huh. And green eyes--"  
"Like us?"

"Yes, like us."

"Was she nice?"

"Yup."

"Oh." She spun more in a circle till she got dizzy.

"Mizu?"

"Yes?" 

"What was she like?"  
"Huh?…well…She was special like us?"  
"Special?"

"Yeah. We're not like other kids, Meara. We can do many, many things they can't."

"Like this?" She swayed and held a little ball of fire in her hands.

"Yeah, one of many."  
"Why?"

"Don't know that either. But, we can't use our magic when we're with normal people."

"Why?"

"Because."

By the time she'd finished asking questions, the curtain call came. Mizuno shooed her into the line of pint-sized ballerinas and wished her luck. 

…

Meara stood amongst the minuscule ballerinas and their parents, looking for her father. Mizuno made his way through the crowd and picked her up, as requested. 

"Where's Daddy?" She asked as he gave her a big hug.

"You were the best ballerina out there." he said, changing the subject.

"Where's Daddy, Mizu?"  
"Well…" He thought, "Dad was here, and he watched your whole act, but he had to leave right after. He said you were _great_, and sent me to tell you that." 

"Really?" 

"Uh-huh, and he had two-dozen roses for you, but he dropped them out in the snow, right before he came in!" He took a tiny look over his shoulder and spied a bouquet of pink roses. "But…" He reached back unnoticed and plucked one from the bunch. "He saved one for you." 

"Really?" 

"Yup!" He smiled and removed the thorns, cut down the stem and tucked it behind her ear. 

——

The slender black haired boy, pushed open the door to his house with a huff, letting it slam shut. He stormed into the kitchen and saw his mother, Lorelei, drying her hands on a dishtowel. She smiled sweetly to him, using her willowy fingers to sweep her long dark curls from her face. She wore a pale blue dress that set off the colour of her blue-violet eyes. She opened her arms for a hug.

"Julian, how was your day? What did you learn in school?" She pouted almost seeing his wrinkled nose and cantankerous expression. "Julian? What's wrong?"

"It's not fair, Mama! Don't like my hair long!"

"Since when? What happened?"  
"Some other boy at recess thought I was a girl!" He scowled.

"Oh, Julian--" She held back a soft chuckle.

"It's not funny, Mama! Why you do you make me have long hair?!" 

"Now, now. It's not _that _bad--" She reached out a hand to brush his soft, dark tresses from his face but his small hands smacked hers away. She let out a gasp and held a hand to her temple, wincing at the sudden pain. "Hate you, Mama!" He shouted, sniffling as he looked up to see her eyes clouded with a vision. "Mama…?" he whimpered as her eyelids slowly fell shut. "Mama…I didn't mean it…" he said as she pulled back, opening her eyes again. 

Lorelei ran to her room and shut the door, leaving Julian to himself. His father came up the steps, with a displeased look.

"Julian." he said sternly. "What was that all about?"  
"Didn't mean it, Daddy…" he said, big fat tears rolling down his grubby cheeks. 

"Whether you did or not, Julian, I'd like you to go to your room and think about what you said and how it hurt your mother."

Julian sulked to his room and watched his father standing before their bedroom door, knocking softly.

"Lorelei? Open up…"

Their son slowly crept to the door and peeked inside. His mother sat on the bed, her husband's arms around her.

"Lora, come on, it's okay. You know he didn't mean it…" 

"_Why aren't you listening to me?_" She whispered. "I saw what's going to happen, I saw who are son is to become. My little Julian…" she sobbed as he smoothed her hair.

"Shh…I think you're just a little tired…take a nap, okay? I'll cook dinner, don't worry."

"Aiden, don't leave--"

"Oh, will you calm down? You're being a little melodramatic. I'm not going anywhere." he said, kissing her on the lips. Lorelei only looked up at him and shook her head. Aiden left and she lay back against the pillows, wiping her eyes. 

Julian hesitated then tiptoed into the room. 

"Mama?" He said quietly as she looked to him. He climbed onto the bed and curled up in her arms. "I'm sorry, mama, I didn't mean it…don't hate you."

She sniffled and held him tight, kissing him on the forehead. "I know, love, I know." 

"Why are you sad?"

"Nothing, my little one, it's nothing…" She sighed, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. She carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the sink.

"Huh?" He said as she found a pair of scissors. 

"You said you wanted your hair cut, right?"

"Don't have to, mama."

"It's all right." She said, removing the red hair band and pulling his hair behind his back. 

She snipped carefully and black strands of silky hair floated to the tiled floor.

"There," she said when she was finished. It hung to his shoulder blades. He grinned and hugged her tight. 

"Thank you, Mama, I love you."

—

Mizuno lay on his bed reading a book, his little sister prancing around in a tutu. She bit her lip in concentration as she tired to stand on her toes, but only managed to topple over.

"Will you be careful! You're still a little too young to do Pointe." He warned as she sulked.

"Not fair." She moped as she got up, straightening the layers of tulle. "Daddy's gonna come today? Right?" 

"Yeah, he said so in his last letter."

"What was he doin' this time?"

"_Doing_," he corrected as she rolled her eyes.

"What was he _doing_ this time?"  
"Investigating ruins. They're still searching for Organoids." 

"Don't like Daddy leaving to look for stinky ole Organoids." She commented as Mizuno sighed. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"When's he comin'?"

"_Coming_," He told her. "Soon." 

A few minutes later she pounced onto the bed, jumping up and down.

"He's here!" She squealed, leaping off and running out of the room with Mizuno in tow at a slower pace. 

"Daddy!!" She cried happily, bounding up to a tall, stocky General who stood at the hangar door. She hugged his leg telling him how much she missed him and asking if he got her any presents. His dark eyes, now colder, drifted down to her as Mizuno entered. "Daddy?" She said tugging on his jacket. "Daddy?" She let go of his leg and stared up at him as his hand came down on her cheek. 

Her brother stood there shocked, then pulled his sister away from him. "What are you doing!?" He demanded as she wailed.

"Hate Daddy! Not nice!" She held her reddened cheek and clung to the teen.

His look turned cruel and he sized them up. "Meara. Can you summon your staff yet?" She only continued to howl. "Do as I say or I'll hit you again!" She trembled and hiccupped between each dry sob. She nodded fearfully and slowly brought her hands over her head. A tall rod -taller than triple her height- appeared in them as she struggled to hold it up. "Good…" He said as the blonde grasped the staff for her. 

"What is the meaning of this!? Tell me, now!" 

"You two are to change into the uniforms to be provided and follow the Major to your new _home_." He sneered the word. 

"W-what?!" The two could not protest since they were dragged into a small room and had two gray and red uniforms thrown at them. 

"Dress, now." The soldiers said and shut the door. 

Something told Mizuno to follow their orders and he changed quickly, then helped Meara with the row of buttons. 

"Mizu…don't wanna go to no new home…" She cried as he looked to the door.

"I know, I know…but I think it's best that we do as they say."

"W-why? Don't wanna! Don't like mean ole Daddy who went all mean!" She bawled as he picked her up. 

"Shh…come on…please don't cry…you're a big girl…" He said as they opened the door. 

The two were lead down a few hallways to a large room with a bench set into one side of the wall and door on the rear wall. The soldiers threw in a few rough blankets and shut and locked the door. Mizuno let Meara down to the floor and heard another set of sniffling. Curled up on the bench, was a slender young boy, his sister's age, pulling on the ends of his chin length hair. The little girl wiped her nose on the back of her hand and crept closer.  
He gasped when he saw them and shrunk away.

"Did mean ole Daddy put you here too?" She asked as he shook his head. 

"Don't think so…" his voice was small and quiet.

"Who are you?" 

"Don't know. The all-white man in the car called me 'Raven'…don't know who I am…"

She cooed to him and curled up next to him, nuzzling at his shoulder. "I'm Meara and I wanna be a ballerina not a stinky ole soldier. That's my brother Mizu!" 

"Why are we here?" He asked as Mizuno shook his head. 

"I don't know…"

"But Mizu knows _everything_…" his sister said as he sighed. 

"Not this time." The blond teen sat down on the floor and leant against the bench. "Just go to sleep. Maybe this'll work out in the morning…"

A military officer looked hard at the three. 

"I'm here to take you two to lessons--"

"No! Don't wanna go!" The tiny brown haired girl said, crinkling her nose. 

"You don't have a choice, young lady." The officer said as she ran to her older brother who was 14 at the time, hugging his leg.

"Mizu! Don't wanna go! Make 'm go away!" She yelled as he bit on his lip, watching the soldier take hold of the petite boy's arm, who drew away quickly and followed the girl's lead. 

He sighed angrily and glared at the teen.

"You've got 10 minutes to get them to obey, or else--" 

"Yes, sir." He said , kneeling to his little sister and the other child he was in care of. 

"Mizu! Don't wanna go!" the girl whimpered, the boy following in suit.

"Don't wanna…" 

"Listen, Meara, Raven, please, you have to do as you are told." He pleaded as she wrinkled her nose again.

"Why!? Don't wanna!"

"Don't wanna go in no mean ole Zoid…"

"I know, I know…but around here if you don't mind your superiors you get in trouble. You hear me? It's not trouble like not being allowed to have dessert or a time out…_please_, do as your told."

"No! Mizu mean! Don't wanna go!" She wailed as the boy followed her lead again.

"Hello." Mizuno turned his head and another young soldier knelt beside him. "What's the matter?"

"D-don't wanna be no stinky ole Soldier! Wanna be a ballerina!" She bawled, clinging to Raven.

"D-don't wanna be no soldier, dun wanna be in no mean ole Zoid!" He howled as the teen hugged them both.

"Now, now, you don't want to get in trouble, do you? You don't want to get your brother in trouble either, right?"

"N-no…" They sniffled, rubbing their small fists against their eyes. 

"See? It's not so bad…you'll be fine."

"But…" Meara hiccupped between her dry sobs. 

"Shh…you'll be fine." 

Meara's dark green eyes shifted to her brother. "Okay…Bye…" She sulked, holding tight onto Raven's hand. He hugged them both, his sister hanging on his neck. He went to shoot a annoyed look to the unfamiliar soldier, but instead blushed, looking into his lime-green eyes. 

The little girl giggled and poked her bother's cheek. "Ooh, Mizu is pinking!" 

Before he could react, the officer returned and took them away. Meara looked over her shoulder to him, watching him blush moreso as he shook the trainee's hand.

"I'm Karl Lichten Schubaltz, I take it you're Mizuno?"

"Y-yeah…" He said shyly. "Ahm, thank you for getting them to go…"

"No problem. I have a little brother back at home." he smiled proudly. "The kid's a real genius." he looked like he would have said more but caught a glimpse at his watch. "Verdammt! We're late, come on."

Mizuno stood and followed Karl through the hallways.

"Where are _we_ going? Why am I being separated from them?"  
"Sorry, I don't know a thing. I'd say it's age that's the dividing factor. They're pretty young to be taken in and you're the normal age for recruits."  
"We are _not_ recruits." Mizuno said, a tad bitterly. 

"What do you mean?" Karl stopped and Mizuno almost bumped into him.

"Our Father, General Holden, came home from the latest Organoid search, smacked Meara and dragged us into a little room with Raven."  
The other's brow pinched. "You're kidding me."  
"No, why would I?"  
"Well…I don't know what to say. But we'll both be in deep trouble if we don't get to lessons soon." Karl took his hand and dragged him out into an open field with about 15 recruits and 2 drill sergeants. The cadet lead him to their place in line and fell under the glare of the first man. 

"You're late."  
"My apologies, sir. We had a slight problem with the younger ones that we had to tend to."  
"Don't do it again."

"Yes, sir." Karl said, the sergeant's glare moving to Mizuno. Karl elbowed him gently in the side.

"Er…Yes, sir."  
"Now! Everyone, pushups!" Everyone dropped wordlessly to the floor and went into position, except Mizuno. "I said, _everyone!"  
_"Why am I here?" He asked, defiantly, Karl staring up at him in almost terror. 

"What did you say?"  
"Why am I here? I have no wish to be a soldier."  
"Apparently, someone thinks he's above us--"  
"Not _above_, I just want to take my sister, and that other kid home. You had no right to pull us from our homes and take us here." There was a dull hush, then the sergeant's fist met his cheek.

"Silence! Such impudence and disrespect will not be tolerated."

"How dare you?!" Mizuno yelled, clenching his fists. The skies darkened and thunder rumbled. 

"What the hell….?" a few recruits whispered. The man looked up and gasped almost. 

"You…? What are you doing?"  
"Answer me!" He demanded, making lightning flash. The frightened sergeant hit him again, making him crumple to his knees. The clouds and the thunder died down as Mizuno clutched his temple. Karl sat up and stared at him, mouth agape, coming closer. 

"How did you do that…?" He asked, then shook his head, putting his hand over the other's. "Nevermind that, just do what they ask for now. I'll speak with you later, okay?"

Defeated, Mizuno nodded, slowly resting on his hands, ready to do pushups. 

Karl pulled Mizuno aside after the lessons. 

"Now, what the hell were you trying to pull back there?!" He asked, wide eyed. 

"I wasn't trying to pull _any_thing, I just want some answers." He shot back as Karl shook his head.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt, Mizuno…"

"So? I don't care, alright? I know I'm powerful, I know they can't keep me here, and I'm _not_ going to _stay_ here. Look, I don't know who you are, and I don't care, I don't have to listen to you talk me out of escaping--"

"Well you should, I'm saying this for your own good. I'm serious, Mizuno. Tell me everything that's going on and I'll try my best to help you." Karl told him, staring into his eyes. 

"And what can you do? You're in no better position that I am."  
"Well….I'm gonna go places." He smiled. "My Vater says that I've got what it takes. Besides, I work under your dad a lot, I can you know, listen in and stuff."

Mizuno hesitated but ended up blushing as he met Karl's pretty cat-like green eyes. "I…I _guess_ I can trust you…"

Raven and Meara were lead to a room with a tall, ashen haired man. He smiled and knelt.

"Hello, you two."  
Raven chewed on his lip and ran to him, sitting on his knee, shoving his thumb into his mouth. "Daddy." He mumbled, nuzzling into him. Prozen smiled brightly and stroked Raven's hair gently.

"Come here, Meara," He reached out and she snarled like a wild animal, biting down on his outstretched hand. "Ow." He winced, but didn't draw away. "Come here, little one, I won't hurt you, I _promise_." Her lower lip trembled as she hesitantly stepped forward, then jumped into his embrace. _/Arthur…how could you do this to them?/_

Prozen oversaw the children's lessons. Meara and Raven each tugged on a sleeve. 

"Gunter," they chorused, "we're _hungry_."  
"Well, I'd say. You two have been working hard this morning." He smiled and signaled for the servants. He sat them at the table and soon they brought two plates of food. 

Meara's nose crinkled. "Ewww….." She and Raven echoed. 

"What's wrong?"

"Icky." She said, poking warily at a piece of chicken. "Don't like it."  
"Okay," He said, and plucked the chicken from their plates. 

"Don't like peas, neither." They said and continued till only mashed potatoes and applesauce was left on their plates. 

Mizuno sighed, slumping down against the wall, Meara and Raven asleep on the bench. There was a knock on the door. 

"May I come in?" Prozen asked, as Mizuno hastily stood and nodded.

"Yeah."  
The tall white haired man stepped in, and held out his hand. 

"Let me introduce myself. I am Gunter Prozen, one of the founders of Project Raptor."  
"What?"  
"Project Raptor," He waved his hand as if to gesture to the room and it's contents. "This; you three."

"So you put us here." He growled as Prozen shook his head.

"No, your father heads the Project." Mizuno's mouth opened slightly and the older man nodded. "I'm sorry to hear of your misfortune."  
"What is…this 'Project Raptor'…or…should I say, what is the purpose?"  
"Project Raptor was founded a little over a year and a half ago. You and Meara, Holden's children display 'unnatural' abilities, that seem to be of use to the Guylos Empire. Holden wants to use you as his little belligerents and destroy the Republicans."  
"And if we refuse?"  
"I'm afraid to say you have no choice. It's in your best interest." Mizuno growled and raised his voice a little.

"How dare you?!" The air around him crackled with electricity as Prozen leant against the wall, shaking his head.

"I warn you not try and use your powers here, the guards will catch you--"  
"This isn't fair!" He hissed, turning away. 

"I know, I know."  
"And what about Raven?" He asked quietly as Prozen chuckled, stepping lightly over to the bench, crouching and admiring the delicate boy.

"He is my lover's son." He said softly. "Hiltz, my lover, rescued him from his Organoid. See, Hiltz is a Zoidian, as is his son, Julian, our little Raven, here. However…I suppose he has not come to accept his past-wife's death. He cannot bear to look at Raven or say his name." He gently kissed him on the forehead. "I am keeping him here, and safe--all of you."

"Do you call this _safe_?!"  
"Comparatively, yes." he said flatly, rising, after brushing a single curl from Meara's face. "On a lighter note, how do you like Karl?"  
"W-what?!" 

"I assigned him as your…well…I guess I could call him a 'guardian'…Do you like him? He's a good kid." He said as Mizuno nodded, blushing slightly. 

"Yeah, I like him, okay…he's nice."  
"Good." He smiled and walked to the door. "I suggest you get some sleep. You'll be awoken quite early tomorrow. Good night, Mizuno."

A whole year had gone by with no hopes of getting out. Mizuno lay on the floor while Karl sat on the bench, reading aloud from a textbook in his lap. 

"You're not paying attention even a bit, right?" the Cadet asked as the other smiled shyly.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. We'll take a break." He slid to the floor and sat beside him.

"…Karl?"

"Yeah?"

"We're never getting out of here, are we?" 

"I'm not saying anything, since I don't know." 

"I just can't understand why we're here and why our father would do this to us…Karl, he was never like _this_, ever! What could have made him change so suddenly?"

"Shh, it's okay. Things will work out somehow…" His svelte fingers brushed across his cheek. Their lips touched gently in their first kiss. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered, their faces only inches apart.

"K-Karl…" He breathed, kissing him again, happily. Mizuno's fingers weaved in Karl's golden hair as he increased the pressure. 

"Will you two quit running around!" a soldier yelled as they pulled apart quickly before the door opened, both of them bright red. 

"Mizu, Karl!" the two kids said, running in and hugging them both. 

A stocky, somewhat short 8 year old walked into the base, following his parents. He saw his older brother in the hall waiting for them, with another blonde beside him. A little girl and boy ran around playing tag. 

"Karl!" The middle-aged woman said, embracing him tightly. 

"Hello, Mutter." He said as his Vater smacked him on the back, beaming of how proud he was. Thomas fidgeted, holding the present he'd made for his brother. When his parents were done, Karl scooped him into a bear hug. 

"How's my little bruder doing? Built anything new?"  
"Uh-huh!" He presented the gift he'd made and Karl smiled brightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Why, thank you. I promise to keep it in sight, always!" He ruffled his already messy hair. "Vater, Mutter, Bruder. This is my friend, Mizuno, his schwester, Meara and Raven." 

Sensing praise the little brunette stopped playing and curtsied, giving her sweetest smile.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Schubaltz it's a pleasure to meet you." She looked to Thomas who was staring at Raven who was hiding shyly behind Meara. "You too, Thomas. That's Raven, he's shy. Wanna go play?"

He looked to Karl for approval. "Of course you can." The cadet said, letting him down. "Don't get into any trouble, though." 

"We won't." They said in unison.

Meara grinned and touched Thomas' shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" 

The three ran around the room trying to catch one another. Raven chased Thomas and brushed hands with him. Meara stopped and watched Raven go rigid with a vision clouding his eyes. She stood before him smiling, while Thomas lingered with a confused look.

"Ooh, ooh, whatcha see? Whatcha see?" She inquired as he blinked and turned pink.

"N-nothing."

"Aw, c'mon you had to have seen something!" 

"I-I didn't." He defended as she huffed.

"Fi~ne! Tag!" 

Karl left the Colonel's office, headed back to the room where he'd left Mizuno alone to train. The blonde looked up upon his entrance and smiled. 

"Back so soon?"  
"Yeah…"  
"What's wrong?" He asked as the Lieutenant stopped beside him resting his head against the other's.

"They're moving me to another base for more training. They said I need it if I want to go anywhere."  
"What?! No! That's not fair! What did Lord Prozen say--"  
"He didn't _have_ one. This is a direct order from General Holden." He sighed, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"How long will you be gone?" 

"About a year, year and a half."  
"_That long?!_"

"Unfortunately."

"When do you leave, then?" 

"A week." He nuzzled behind Mizuno's ear, sighing again. "I'm sorry, Liebe…"  
"It's not your fault, Karl, don't blame yourself." He stroked his fine hair gently, kissing him on the lips. "We'll still be able to write and maybe phone. Gunter will allow--"  
"I'm not as much worried about that, as I am that I won't be able to protect you, Liebling, that's what I'm afraid of. I mean, what if they-" Mizuno silenced him with another kiss. 

"Karl, I know nothing will go wrong. I know it. Besides, we can kind of manage for ourselves, you know, being 'dangerous' and all."

The other chuckled softly. "Perhaps, _that's_ what I'm afraid of."  


Close to two years later, Karl returned to the base, full of smiles and anxious to see his friends. They were all together outside, in the 'cage'--a field with a magical barrier to prevent their escape. He hesitated outside, ecstatic and nervous all at once. He noticed how much Mizuno and the two children had grown, then thought of how much he had too. He crept up behind the other blonde, who had his back turned, watching Meara and Raven spar. He quickly lunged and swept him off his feet. Mizuno let out a startled yelp, then stared up at his beautiful, smiling face. 

"Karl!" He cried, clinging to him happily, hugging him tight. "You're back! Why didn't you tell me you'd be back today?!"  
"Why? I wanted to see the look on your face." He teased, giving him a quick kiss before Meara and Raven ran over. 

"Karl! Karl! You're back!"  
"Yup," He smiled and hugged them both. "Wow, look at you two, all grown up."

Meara beamed and did a twirl, Raven looked a little shy and laughed. 

Raven awoke to the sound of a soft laugh from Mizuno. He saw the older teen sitting on Karl's lap, his arms around his neck, nose to nose with him. 

"I missed you." He whispered, kissing him on the lips.

"I missed you more, I promise you that." He chuckled softly, pulling the other's hair through his fingers. 

"Were you lonely? How were your lessons? Did they work you too much?"  
"Yeah, it was pretty boring and tough, too. After the first few days I thought I'd never move again…But, anyway. What about you? They didn't-"  
"No, I'm fine, we're _all_ fine. They didn't overwork us…just made me do some testing."  
"Testing?"  
"Yeah," He held out his arms that were slightly bruised from needle punctures. "Took some blood to 'analyze my DNA'. Some others with my powers and energy levels…you know, nothing much."  
Karl frowned and stroked his cheek gently, kissing him again. "I missed you so much…I had this awful though you wouldn't be here when I returned." 

"But I am, that's all that matters." He said, snuggling up against him. Karl stayed silent after telling Mizuno to go to sleep. 

Raven's cheeks were tinged red as he watched, Meara safely nuzzled into him. 

"Ich liebe dich lieb, Mizuno…" He whispered ever-so-quietly. 

Seven years had passed since they had first been imprisoned. Mizuno was all grown up and Meara and Raven were about 14. 

The blonde waited up, sitting by the locked door. A key turned and the door opened, revealing a handsome Major. He stood and hugged him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing his saddened look.

"I've got some bad news…"

"What…?" he almost didn't want to know.

"I'm being transferred to Dragonhead--for good this time. I…I'm not coming back…I can't refuse."  
"Karl…"

"I know…" He held the other in his arms, kissing his cheek. "Mizuno, it's time for you three to get out of here. When I leave, this base will have little defense left. I'm not the only one being reassigned. You all have to get out of here. I heard General Holden talking about what they plan to do with you. I have a really bad feeling…"

"What did you hear, please--"  
"I don't know, but the feeling of the meeting was just…I don't know, but you're not safe anymore…" Karl looked down into Mizuno's emerald eyes that still held a child-like innocence. "You have three days to prepare to escape."

Raven stared at Mizuno who fiddled with the key to the door. 

"I've split the provisions into two bags. In case we get separated. If somehow everything starts to fall apart, I want you to leave me and get yourself and Meara out of here, do you hear me?" He knelt and opened one of the pouches.  
"Yes, I understand."

"Don't let her out of your sight. Now…" He unfolded a map Karl had given him. "If we just get separated we'll meet here." he pointed to an 'X' on the paper. "If we get separated by force do not, I repeat, do not, come here. The Imperials will know to find you there. Our best bet is to head into Republican territory. Do not by any means feel safe until you are. Don't stop for _anything_." Raven nodded and took the second pack, heavier than the first. "Now wake Meara."

He gently nudged her shoulder and she groaned lightly. 

"_What_…?" She whined as he handed her a pair of civilian clothes. 

"Get dressed." 

"Why?"  
"Because, we're getting out of here." 

"Huh…?" She shrugged, still half asleep and crawled behind the curtain to dress. She pulled on the pants and jacket, leaving her nightshirt beneath it. Raven grabbed her hand and yanked her out the door which Mizuno had opened. 

The three stole through the dim hallways till they finally reached the outside. Mizuno lead the way, into the shadows, tucked close against the walls. The rain poured down on the fleeing prisoners. The oldest of them watched a guard standing by the gate. 

"All right…stay still." He rubbed his hands together, white-hot electricity crackling and forming a little ball. He threw the orb and it illuminated the area, lightning crashing down. The sentry ran over to investigate the flare as Mizuno pushed at them.

"Go!" They dashed to the gateway as the guard turned. 

'There! Get them!" He yelled as the tall gates shut before them. 

"Damnit!" Mizuno growled, revealing his staff. "Get going! Start climbing!" 

"B-but!" Meara said as he turned his head slightly. 

"Get going!"

The garnet orb glowed brightly and the Imperial fire bounced easily off his shield. 

"Mizuno, what about you?" Raven called, gripping Meara's arm tightly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get out somehow. Just go!"

"No! Mizu!" Meara protested as Raven hesitated, then pulled her over the wall, kicking and screaming. 

Reese stood near Hiltz, watching the rain pour down on the two approaching figures. Prozen stood ahead of them and watched them carefully.

"P-Prozen…_please _help us…" He pleaded, his voice hoarse and his black hair plastered to his head. He almost crawled to him, begging solace and protection. He half-dragged a girl with him who only sobbed and shivered. The boy couldn't have been more than 15 and the girl 14. She was beautiful even covered in mud, blood and tears. They mewed for help, reaching up to grab his robes. Reese watched him smile and draw them into his arms, Hiltz slowly and hesitantly kneeling and wrapping them in a warm blanket.

Mizuno awoke to someone dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth. He opened his green eyes slowly and saw a woman, probably in her late 50's sitting beside the bed. 

"My, it's about time you woke up, we were afraid you weren't going to make it. How do you feel?"

His head throbbed and his throat was sore and parched. "Where am I?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Oh, yes, pardon my rudeness. I'm Naiad and my husband is Telemachus Philemon. You're in our farmhouse, after Telemachus pulled you out of the river. We were so worried that you wouldn't make it but you sure held on." She chuckled softly. "It's nice to have someone to take care of again, since we're alone now. My daughter, who is about your age, Eirene, is married and has kids, living many villages away and our eldest, Orestes, perished in the war." She sighed as he tried to sit up, meeting excruciating pain. "Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere till your wounds have healed." She gave him a stern look, shaking her finger. He slumped back against the pillows. "Now, what's your name, young man?"  
"…Jason." he said, using his middle name. 

"Well, Jason, do you remember anything that happened, or how you ended up in the river?"  
He winced as he thought back. He'd lead the soldiers in the opposite direction, after getting over the gate. They pursued him swiftly, obviously not caring whether they brought him back dead or alive. The river stopped him; fast and furious the water slammed against the rocks. Before he could think a bullet pierced his shoulder, spreading pain all throughout his body. Dazed by then intensity of the pain he fell into the river and blacked out. 

"Well?"  
"I…I can't tell you. Trust me, I'm not someone you wanna have around, right now. No Imperial soldiers have come around here have they?"  
"Yes, a few, but we figured as much and said we had no idea who you were." Naiad smiled sweetly, patting his good arm. 

"Thank you," he said, then looked to her again. "I have one more question. Have you seen a 14 year old girl, with long wavy brown hair and green eyes, dressed like a boy or a guy the same age with dark hair and violet eyes?"

"No, dear, we haven't. They your friends?"  
"The girl's my sister and I've been taking care of both of them since they were 6. So, the boy's kind of adopted."  
"My! What a responsible young man you are." she smiled and stood up. "Now, I am _sure_ you're hungry, so I'll go make you something to eat, okay?"  
"Yes, _please_."  


In a few days, with a little help from his healing powers he'd almost fully recovered. He'd begun to repay their kindness by helping Telemachus in the fields and Naiad in the kitchen, where he proved to be not such good help. After a week or two, he knew he had to leave. 

"Are you sure, dear? You're quite welcome to stay." Naiad said as he shook his head.

"I'm sure, I have to find Raven and Meara, or at least try and contact Karl. I thank you so much for all the kindheartedness you have bestowed upon me. I'll try to keep in touch."

"Good luck finding them, we'll cover your tracks for you." Telemachus said as he nodded.

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Mizuno scoured the surrounding area as closely as he could, finding _nothing_; not a trace of them. After a while, he decided it was best to find Karl. It took him nearly a week to reach the village at Dragonhead, where the soldiers were teeming, trying to repair the bridge to Dragonhead. Mizuno caught sight of a flash of shining wheat-gold hair, covered by a cap. 

"Karl! Wartezeit! " He called, scurrying across the street, the soldier turning and staring at him.

[Translation: Karl! Wait!]

"Ja?" He said, a peculiar look on his face. Mizuno stopped dead in his tracks before him.

[Translation: Yes?]

"W-was?"

[Translation: W-what?]  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

[Translation: Can I help you?]

"Karl…? Es ist mich…Mizuno." He said, getting a horrible feeling. 

[Translation: Karl…? It's me…Mizuno.]

"Entschuldigen Sie mich? …Ich weiß Sie nicht."

[Translation: I'm sorry…I don't remember you.

"Sehr amüsierend, Karl. Ich brauche Hilfe--"

[Translation: Very funny, Karl. I need help--  
"Nein…Ich scherze nicht, Ich weiß Sie nicht.." Mizuno shook slightly as he smiled kindly. "Wie Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

[Translation: No…I'm not kidding, I don't know who you are. How can I help you?]

"N-nie…Ich entschuldige mich." He said as the Major shrugged and tipped his hat.

[Translation: N-never…Nevermind.]

"Ja? Auf Wiedersehen." 

[Translation: Yeah? Goodbye.]

Mizuno sat on the bed of the inn room, resting his head against his knees. _/What is going on…? H…how can he act like that…he….he must have just been protecting me…/_ He took a deep breath and sat back, unfolding his fist, the garnet orb now in his palm. He stared deep into the bauble.

"Please, take me to him…Allow me to see through heart, body and mind…" He closed his eyes and his surroundings changed. He then, stood by a bed with a sleeping Major with wheat-gold hair, shimmering almost in the slight moonlight that came through the window. He tucked away the jewel and leant over him, sweeping the hair from his eyes and kissing him softly on the lips. His light green eyes fluttered open slowly, focusing on the handsome blonde that hovered over him. He sat up slightly, colour staining his cheeks.

"W-what the hell are you doing here!? Kissing me, no less!" He hissed as Mizuno took a small step back, Karl sitting up fully. The other's palm gently pushed him back down, using his powers to subdue him. 

"Please, shh, I don't want to hurt you…" 

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my room-"  
"No….so you really don't….you really don't remember…" He whispered as he hissed again,

"Exactly, I _don't_ know who you are." There was a soft knock on the door and Mizuno released his hold and fell back out the window, transforming into a white owl. 

Reese watched them recover in the lair. The boy, Raven, did whatever Prozen wished while the girl, Meara, sat huddled into a corner. The only one who could touch her was her companion. She cried and cried for her brother, rocking back and forth. The Zoidian nervously crept to her.

"Aren't you hungry?" She only stared with wide eyes filled with pain and terror. "Let me help you." Her slender fingers touched the girl's bare arm and she let out a bloodcurdling shriek as if the contact burned. 

Prozen took both Raven and Meara alone into his company and told them of Elise Lynette's evils. Meara instantly changed and turned into the perfect soldier, harboring a unfathomable hate for everyone, especially Imperials like her father. 

…

Raven stood hastily, at the sound of an approaching Zoid. The Blade Liger halted and its pilot warily jumped down, stepping a little closer.

"You _are_ alive…" he almost whispered as the other snorted.

"Of course I am, I will never die as long as you live." He hissed as Van furrowed his brows and reached out a hand.

"Raven, why? Why do you hate me so? I have done nothing to you."

"Nothing? _Nothing_!?" He pulled off his gloves, displaying his marred palm, pulling his shirt over his head, presenting his chest and stomach, covered in burns and scars. "Tell me, Van, you call this nothing!"  
The pilot faltered slightly, blushing a bit. He hesitated, then pressed his lips to the maverick's, throwing his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry…." he whispered as Raven blushed, absolutely speechless.

Meara sat, chained to the wall, bound tight in a straitjacket and muzzled.

__

/They think the war is over…they think they are safe…but they aren't not while I'm alive! Raven will rescue me…he'll save me…and together we shall exact our revenge against this godforsaken world…/ 

A loud crash sounded and a hole was in her prison wall. 

"Itzf afout fime!" She screamed against the gag. Raven pulled himself into the opening. 

"What'd you say?" he asked as she glared. "Hello, love, it's great to see you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek as she did her best to lash out. 

"Gut zuh cgrap!" she growled as he gently cut off the muzzle. 

"What was that?"

"You son of a bitch! What the hell took you so fucking long!?" She shrieked as he freed her.

"I was a little pre-occupied."

Reese stood behind Meara who used her keen eyes to stare down at the base.

"I don't see the Blade Liger, or Freiheit." She declared, standing easily. "I'm going to search for him." She said, slipping the strap to her quiver over her shoulder. 

"I'll come too." She said, as Meara shrugged. 

"Suit yourself." She told her before moving down the rocky slope. Reese followed as quickly as she could, aiming to keep the brunette in her sights. 

After a while her tired legs and the malevolent rocks and tree-roots that appeared from no-where betrayed her. 

Meara stopped and rolled her eyes. "Clumsy Oaf." She mumbled before jogging back to her. Reese stood shakily, her face burning in embarrassment. 

"Sorry…I'm fine…" She winced as she put pressure on her foot. 

"Sit down." Meara told her, removing her shoe and examining her foot. "I think it's just sprained. Stay off it though." She took off the tattered white dress-shirt she wore over her tank-top and bound her foot with it. She sighed and turned around, taking her arms around her neck, holding behind her knees. Even carrying Reese, her pace was quick and her footing sure. After a mile or two, traveling on tiny paths and switchbacks Meara needed a break. She sat Reese on a rock and gave the Zoidian her staff. 

"I hear water, I'll go check it out." And with that, she was gone. 

Her bare feet caught the rocks easily, giving her speed. She stopped and listened for the water again, hearing it and soft voices as well. She quickly notched an arrow in her bow, creeping stealthily to the pool. Her grip on the bow tightened as she took in the scene. Raven sat on an outcropping with his back against the rock and Van stood over him. They were both shirtless and in swim-shorts. Van's fingers gently traced his scars as he touched his lips to the Raven's, his hands resting at his neck. 

Her face grew hot with rage as she pulled back on the bowstring, taking aim on Freiheit. A pair of slender hands grasped her wrists. 

"What are you doing?!" Reese hissed, pulling her down and pinning her against the pebbly dirt.

"What do you mean?! I'm eliminating Freiheit once and for all!" the brunette growled, struggling against her companion.

"Meara! Please, stop! Think about this…Raven may be luring him in--"

"So? I'll finish the job--"

"No! Come on!" She said, literally dragging her away. 

"What was that…?" Van asked as Raven craned his neck lazily to scan trough the brush. 

"I don't know…It was probably a bird, or a squirrel…" He considered, resuming his kiss with the other pilot.

Meara stood at the entrance to the lair, glaring hard at Raven who was just sneaking in.

"I saw you." Her voice was cold and icy. 

"W-what are you talking about…?" He asked nervously, his cheeks flushing. 

"I saw you and Freiheit." His eyes widened as she growled. "I don't believe you…it's a disgrace. You allowed him to _kiss _you! Van Freiheit, your enemy, my enemy, _our _enemy!"

"M-Meara! He's not any part of this--he doesn't know what's going on! Once we vanquish Elise Lynette, he'll be free."

"Tell me now, tell me that you are using him to get to her. Tell me, now!" She demanded, on the verge of yelling. He bit his lip, unable to speak. "Fine." She said, bitterly. "You'll see what you receive…absolutely nothing--I swear it! I'll tell Prozen on you." She hissed as he touched her wrist and she drew away. "I'll show you what you'll get for lying to me. You said you'd love only me, you would replace Mizuno and heal my pain. You're a liar--"

"I am not!" He countered, her words cutting into him like thorns. "I do love you, you are all I have, but Van…he loves me too…I need a _different kind _of love, Meara…why can't you understand?!"

"You think he loves you? Fine, you'll see. I won't tell, we'll see how this works out, I'll predict your sordid fate." She said acrimoniously as he chewed on his bottom lip helplessly. 

"Enough! Meara, please…I'm sorry, _I am_, please don't hate me…you're all I have…" He said, holding her tight, kissing both of her cheeks. "Please, please, _please_….I promise…I'll never think of him again…never see him without the intent to kill him…I promise…" he said, giving her his best smile which ended up being lopsided. 

"Do you really mean it…?" She asked quietly, sniffling softly. He nodded into her shoulder, but they both knew he didn't.

"_These _precious _things,_

Let them bleed,

Let them wash away_._

These Precious things,

Let them break,

__

Their hold on me…"

-Tori Amos

[ To Be Continued….] 

Hey, how is it? I wanted more Shojo-ai but I liked then ending and didn't want to screw up the continuity. If you want Shojo-ai Meara-x-Rhyss read "Another Girl's Paradise" (by Naomi Hunter) and yeah. It's Morphine timeline. 

You have never heard Tori Amos until you have seen her live. I was at the Radio City show on march 8th and Ohmygod she was amazing; She did Precious things and it was so…o great. I swear, every woman in Radio City went fucking nuts when she sang the line "so you can make me come, that doesn't make you Jesus." *swoons* I love Tori. 

*screams* I hate being an angst writer!!!!!! *glomps Mizuno* Why?! Why?! Why?!


End file.
